cruising
by learners permit to kill
Summary: Sam and Dean are going on a cruise for vacation and end up working a job. but its getting to the good part and im excited already and its my story. im so weird.Thats all im gonna say!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with supernatural**

**Chapter 1**

The black Impala turned into a parking slot 3 flights up in a shaded parking garage. Sam and Dean Winchester emerged wearing half excited half sleepy expressions. It had taken them 12 hours to get to Miami Florida. They had left at 9pm last night and driven from Penniscola. It was now 9 am, and 500 miles away from where they started from.

"Excited geek boy" dean mocked closing the car door.

"What ever dean" Sam answered annoyed from the tiresome drive. Sam popped open the trunk while Dean laughed at him. Sam turned and lightly punched dean in the arm. Dean stopped laughing and looked up at Sam. Sam just smiled and dean made the first retaliative move. The boys tussled on the pavement and a brawl started.

"Dude" Sam exclaimed out of breath "We're going on vacation could we, like, not fight for once?"

"Lucky for you," Dean breathed grinning wickedly "I was about to land a good one on your face."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam stopped listening and pulled both suitcases out of the Impala's trunk. Dean reached over and snatched his case from Sam's hand throwing him slightly off balance.

"Hey, what the…" Sam stuttered.

"What?" Dean said innocently, "You wanted to carry my bags, eh, Cinderella?"

Sam sighed and shook his head closing the trunk carefully not to anger Dean about wrecking his "Baby". He picked up his bag and raced to catch up with Dean, who was already headed towards the elevator.

They met up at the elevator and knowing Dean, Sam let him push the elevator's button. Dean acknowledged this privilege and pressed the button with a smile nice enough to kill.

"For a second there, I though you'd press the wrong button." Sam teased.

"Shut up." Dean managed through clenched teeth. The elevator opened with a hiss and both Winchester's entered cautiously.

"Kind of a freaky old elevator." Dean remarked as the door slowly closed. The elevator started its decent and dean jumped to get that floating sensation.

"Hey, stop" Sam insisted "its old don't break it with us in it."

"Ah, scared Sammy?" Dean teased getting him back for earlier. He ignored Sam and jumped up again.

"Dude stop" Sam yelled "and you're supposed to be the mature one."

"What?"

"Stop"

The elevator opened finally as it reached the ground floor, smoke billowed out and its lights flashed. Dean laughed and picked up his bags, tugging Sam by the arm, they left the garage.

The Sunlight outside made the boys cover their eyes as they walked to the shuttle. The red-headed shuttle driver walked over and took their bags.

"Hey we got it dude." Sam said nudging dean as he bent down to pick up his bag. The driver waved them off and took their bags. Dean boarded the shuttle and Sam waited to see if the gentlemen could handle the bags.

Sam boarded the shuttle and walked to the back where Dean was seated. He stepped over the unwilling to move Dean and collapsed in the window seat. Sam stared out the window while Dean stared at the passengers. He even managed a wave at two girls before they turned up their noses at him.

Dean leaned over to Sam and whispered in his ear, "This is going to be a fun week"

The whole ride took a grand total of five minuets. The passengers got off the shuttle and walked into the lobby of the embarkation terminal. Sam and Dean gathered their things and followed the crowd, only to get in the longest line ever. Check in.

30 boring minuits later the embarkation agent finally called them, "Next"

"Can I get your social security cards, birth certificates, driver's licenses, and your paperwork?" She asked for the 3000th time today. Dean snatched them from Sam's hand and handed them to the agent with a smile. She returned it and took their information and put it in the computer. She finished and gave them their stuff and two new ship cards. They were sent to the metal detectors and passed through without any problems. (though both wore cautious faces)

They got the green light and were finally allowed to board the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Supernatural!! (Even though sometimes I wish I did)**

**Chapter 2**

Inside of the cruise ship was huge. 13 stories above them, 3 below, 2 restaurants, 1 spa, 3 pools, several discos', and a couple of bars. Crew members were there to guide passengers and welcome guests while handing them tons of brouchers. One crew member handed some brouchers to Dean, but when the next trash can came available he dumped them in it.

"Come on I'm hungry." Dean scowled, walking faster to the glass elevator. A family was a head of them and the elderly gentleman let the child press the button. Dean glared menacingly at the child, "Knock it off Dean."

All the people go tin the elevator nearly filling it to capacity. Sam was glad it wasn't as old as the first (it would have never made it to the top). 9 floors later the doors opened and everyone exited the cramped space.

Dean walked determinedly to the buffet line, where he and Sam picked up their plates. Dean and Sam started to fill their plates with food, in between bites dean managed to ask, "What time does the buffet close?"

"Never, it is a 24 hour." The Asian chef responded. Dean just grinned and continued to fill his face.

"If you continue to eat like, that you'll be as fat as a cow by the end of the cruise." Sam muttered.

Dean ignored him and commenced eating. After Dean's plate was full and could hold no more, did they make their way to the tables. The Winchester's munched on their food and occasionally Dean would try to get Sammy to eat something off his plate.

"Hey." Dean said with his mouth full of food.

"What, close your mouth." Sam said looking up from his plate.

"Check that out." Dean said swallowing and pointing to something over Sam's left shoulder. Sam turned to see a 20 something girl eating lunch alone.

"Dean don't." Sam said reaching to grab his arm.

"I'm going to talk to her." He said dodging Sam's arm. Dean walked over and sat down at the girls table.

"Hi" Dean said trying to be friendly.

"Hi" she responded getting up to leave.

"Hey don't leave I just wanted to talk." Dean said trying to convince her to stay.

She glanced at him and their eyes met for a split second. They were like Sam's eyes large, round and gentle.

"Sorry" She said walking away.

Sam chuckled as Dean came back over and sat down. "Shut up; let's see you have done better." Dean said dejectedly.

"I guess they can't fall for your charm here in Florida." Sam mocked the confused Dean.

The boys finished their lunches and the unfillable dean was finally full. They got up and walked the length of the boat and stopped at the rail to wave at random people working at the docks.

Sirens blasted sounding the start of the life boat drill. Crew members were there to pass out vests and the Winchester's both collected one.

"I don't want to wear this" Dean complained as a crew member yelled at him to put it on. Sam pulled his on and elbowed Dean to do the same; Dean just scowled and put on his gay orange life vest. Crews carefully ordered them into lines and Sam got to be in the front.

"I look like a friggin' orange!" Dean complained, ducking to avoid being seen by the passengers walking down the hall.

"You'll never see these people ever again, who cares what you look like?" Sam reassured him. Dean just rolled his eyes and put his frown on. The loud speakers came on and told everyone on the ship what to do in an emergency in about 17 different languages.

Finally the jackets came off and passengers were release to return to their leisure activities. Dean was still pissed off about the life vest, so he waited until no one was looking so he could throw his over board.

The guys walked inside and rode the elevator to the fourth floor. They got off and went down the hall to their rooms.

Dean opened the door and kicked his bags inside. "This is a small room."

"So" Sam remarked "Not like we'll be in here much."

"Good point." Dean said nodding his head in understanding.

**Sorry for the ending I'm in class and only have 50 minuets to type. So this is as far as I got today. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with supernatural.**

**Hey fans thanks for the reviews, I so thought my story would flop thanks for the support. This chapter is for **_**mollieclarke**_** my first reviewer. **

**Chapter 3**

Sam picked up his bag and unzipped its middle sector. He rummaged around until he found his brown polo. He tossed it on the bed, and closed his suitcase.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner." Dean told Sam.

"Your hungry already?" Sam asked surprised.

"……Ya……so?" Dean remarked "Plus I smell like life jacket and if you know what I mean, queer is not my personal favorite cologne smell."

"Ok" Sam answered avoiding Dean's gaze. Dean opened the Bathroom door and walked in.

"It's even smaller in here."

Sam sighed and picked up the TVs' remote. He flicked on the set and stared blankly at its screen. The only thing on eth e ship's set was quest infomercials and guidance channels.

"Great" Sam said with a yawn. The turned of the TV and tossed the remote on Dean's bed. HE flopped down and in less than 5 minuets Sam was asleep. (Who wouldn't fall asleep with the sound of dean's amazing singing and the lull of the ship.)

------------------------------------------------

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one…" Dean sang in his octave voice. After noticing his sleeping brother, he stopped his amazing singing until the opportune moment.

As soon as Dean's clothes were on he tossed his wet towel on the little brother's head. Sam sat up in bed and pulled the sopping wet towel of his face.

"Jerk" he commented "I was asleep"

"I know that Sherlock"

"Can you stop with the name calling?" Sam begged

"Why, no more comebacks?"

Sam sighed and pulled off his shirt exposing his tone, lean body. He reached for his polo and pulled it on. He stood up and pulled his pants down from where they were. (They had rode up while he was asleep. He kicks a lot.)

"Lets go" Dean said walking out the door not waiting fro Sammy. Sam was behind him in the hallways and could not walk beside him because the halls were too narrow. They got to the elevator and rode up one floor being to lazy to walk.

They arrived outside the restaurant and waited patiently for the dinning room doors to be opened. At exactly 6:00 the waiters pushed open the doors. The Winchesters walked to their table (647) and met their waiter, Sewyan.

Sewyan smiled brightly as the boys approached and took their seats. Sewyan went to get the water glass and the boys talked quietly to themselves.

"I don't like him he's too happy. I think he's gay." Dean stated about their happy waiter.

"That doesn't mean he's gay" Sam snapped back. Just then Sewyan returned and Sam politely unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap. Sewyan filled his glass and walked around to Dean.

Noticing Deans untouched napkin, he reached for it and carefully unfolded it. As he went to pace it in Dean's Lap, Dean caught his hand.

"Whoa, there." Dean said taking the napkin and the offered menu. Sewyan turned away unfazed and left the boys in silence.

"I told you" Dean muttered to the bewildered Sam. After scanning his own menu, Dean asked what he wanted to order.

"Probably the salmon,…you?"

"Um…the…the…Salmon?" Dean mimicked Sam. "Where is our Waiter?"

"He's waiting for you to close your menu"

Dean just stared at Sam "How the hell do you know that? I swear you are getting more feminine each day." Dean closed his menu and Sewyan appeared out of nowhere.

"Could I get the Chef salad and the Salmon?" Sam asked. Sewyan nodded and turned to face Dean.

"Make it easy." Dean uttered handing his menu to Sew.

"So you would like the Salmon as well?" Dean nodded and Sewyan left.

Dean turned to Sam, "He's weird I don't like him. Hey?"

"What now?" Sam asked

"Look over there" Dean said pointing in the direction he was looking. Sam turned to see the 20 something girl from lunch Dean had tried to impress.

"Leave her alone Dean"

"But she's alone"

"It's her business."

Thankfully Sewyan returned with their meals and the rest of dinner went off with out any disturbances.

-----------------------------------------------

After dinner was over the boys decided to cruise the ship. They walked past the theater and the onboard shops and into the casino. The casino was closed and the schedule said that it would open the night of the first day at sea. They walked through the casino and stumbled upon one of the many discos/bars.

"Let's get a drink" Dean said as he opened the door and descended down the staircase. They crossed the floor and squeezed through several dirty dancers. They took their seats at the bar and ordered to beers.

"I have to admit I have never been in a Tahitian bar before." Dean stated as he stared at the totem pole next to him.

Lights flashed and music blasted as the Winchesters retreated to the dark shadows of the bar. Slowly sipping their drink they gazed around, "Hey look" Dean said with eh familiar sound in his voice.

"Dean you're OBSESSED!" Sam said not even looking at what Dean was pointing to.

"But, don't you thing its weird she's at lunch alone, dinner too and now at a bar." Dean said trying to make a point.

"I don't care Dean." Sam said turning and ignoring dean's comments about he reclusive girl.

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I won't be able to update for awhile b/c I will be in Troy Al, (I've got state for track.) Wish me luck**

**Shell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with supernatural.**

**Hannah, how do u not know Jensen and Jared!!!!! I frown on you :(**

**Chapter 4**

Dean watched the Auburn haired girl take her seat at the bar. Even though it was loud in the room Dean knew what she would order. Some virgin Daiquiri or a non alcoholic fruit drink. She looked too sweet to be a real drinker.

He turned out to be right as he saw her take a red fruit drink from the Asian bar tender. Like Sam and Dean she took her drink and retreated to a far dark corner.

Sam and Dean lost sight of her as she entered the darkness of the secluded corner.

"I'm leaving" Dean said as he finished of the last off his beer. He set it on the table and waited on Sam to do the same. Sam stood and they headed up the stairs and back into the casino. The hallways was empty, unusual for 9 at night on a cruise ship.

"Where are all the people?" Sam asked

"I don't know maybe at dinner or the after dinner show." Dean answered looking around.

(Scream)

Instincts kicked in and Sam and Dean raced down the hall. Sam sprinted ahead with his long legs and Dean kept to his heels. They arrived at a swarm of people huddled in a tight-nit circle. One elderly woman was shrieking and crying hysterically at the sight of a dead elderly man, probably her husband.

The elderly gentleman had been slit across the throat and was covered in his own blood. Someone had taken his blood and written a bone chilling message on the tiles around him.

_The resistance is coming, cross over to our side._

Dean read the message and grabbed Sam's arm, tugging him to the stairwells. "Come on!" Dean yelled dragging Sammy. Down the stairs they raced and through the halls as well. They didn't stop until they were safely inside the cabin with the doors securely locked.

Dean grabbed his duffel from under the bed and opened its side pocket. Reaching into the case he pulled out his favorite hunting gun. Its polished frame glistened as he loaded it with a sleeve of bullets.

"You don't thing it would be stupid enough to follow us?" Sam asked shakily.

"I don't know, but if it's willing to kill in broad daylight then I really don't know" Dean whispered tying to remain calm. Whatever that was Dean was not going to let it get Sam, not on his watch.

The night passed without any events. Neither boy fell asleep, not willing to let the creature get that kind of opportunity.

"Dean?"

"Ya Sam"

"Do you think they will cancel the cruise?" Sam asked.

"Yes probably. Why?"

"That means we have to get it before it gets off."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came dark and gloomy. The sky was overcast as the boys left the safety of the cabin, to venture out for breakfast. Dean had his gun on him, and was unafraid to shoot anyone in 15 feet of Sam. They got in the breakfast line and collected their breakfast. Dean got chocolate chip waffles and Sam got some Frosted flakes and a banana.

"What's its next move Dean?" Sam whispered to Dean not wanting to frighten other eaters.

"I don't know, but the ship is still on route to Belize" Dean whispered back.

"That's good, and bad. It could get off in South America."

"I know, hopefully it will kill again and we can go check it out. Oh, and were going to go check out the casino tonight."

"Do you hear yourself talk or think about your words?" Sam asked bewildered at the thought of sacrificing an innocent person.

"Got any other plans Sam!" Dean said louder that he should, earning several weird looks. He turned and just smiled and the passengers got up and left.

Dean finished his meal and the waiters came over and took his plate. Sam had barely touched his plate, but Dean wasn't worried if he was hungry he would eat.

The Winchesters passed the day on high alert, not willing to take any chances. Dean Tried to lighten the mood with a game of goofy golf. He let Sam win, but the fun was not whole-hearted.

Night came slowly and the boys prepared for the long night ahead. Out of the cabin and onward to the casino. Problem # 1. The casino was open and people were everywhere.

"How are we supposed to get anything done?" Sam whispered with out moving his lips.

"I don't know" Dean said walking to the Clerks desk.

"Excuse me," Dean said with a smile "But, what time does the Casino close?"

"4 am sir; plenty of time for you to rack up some cash." She said hopefully, trying to get him to spend his money on pointless gambling, with no chance of wining.

"Thank you" Dean said turning and walking away with Sam. "Looks like we got time to kill"

The loud speakers came on and the head man came on "Could the CUC (Clean up crew) please come to the Piano bar. Thank you" It said shakily.

"That sounds comforting let's go!" Dean said stalking off at a fast pace.

**Mu ha ha!!!! Cliff hanger!! Hannah search Google images for images of Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. Gosh Jared is so hotttttttttttt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Blaa blaa blaa**

**Chapter 5**

The boys walked cautiously past the piano bar checking out the scene. They stopped with the crowd and watched the events unfold. One crew member was talking to a disturbed woman.

"Women" Dean muttered softly enough not to be heard except by Sam.

"_What happened exactly" the crew member asked her._

"_Well we were dancing and he just fell to the floor and blood came from his forehead. It was like he'd gotten cut but there was no knife just blood." She sobbed. Their voices died off as the crew escorted her into the door on the left hand wall._

Dean noticed the body and recognized the work of an element. He knew nothing of them having only seen one once as a child. Sam and Dean left the chaos and went back to their rooms.

"Hey did you bring your laptop." Dean asked Sam.

"Ya, not like I was going to leave it in the Impala" Sam answered.

"Good" Dean mumbled as he slid the key into the door and pushed it open.

"Give me your Laptop." Dean asked with his hand outstretched. Sam finished searching through his bag and handed the Mac to Dean. Dean turned it on and waited for it to boot up.

He went to the search box and typed in: E. l. e. m. e. n. t. s. Moments later several paragraphs popped up.

Elements

"_Unrecognizable except by their habitats and a small tattoo on their wrists._

_These tattoos represent their "abilities." Elements are very temperamental and _

_should be avoided if possible. Signs of and element are reclusiveness, shyness, _

_silent by nature or not very social, and the ability to deceive._

_Elements can be stopped by a ring of salt. Salt guns are good to keep them away,_

_but one shot to the head will kill them. __Not __all elements are aggressive, but most are,_

_be fore warned about approaching one it could very well be a hard lesson learned._

"_Abilities" include deception, mind control, flight, telepathy, object levitation and random bleeding of enemies. (ring of salt will cancel powers) The tattoo will_

_Identify their powers with certain symbols. Of every recorded case, 3 powers was the maximum of its abilities."_ Dean read

"Well that's helpful" Sam sighed.

"Yes very" Dean answered with a grin, "Sound like anyone familiar?"

"The girl you're obsessed with!" Sam whispered.

"Bingo"

"But, aren't you upset about wasting her?"

Well,…I don't technically know her. And I am pissed she never talked back to me." Dean

grinned.

"Wait how can we be sure it's her?"

"Only one way to find out" Dean said as he reloaded his gun with rock salt. "Get some sleep, in an hour it will be daylight and we'll go find her"

----------------------------------------

Sam and Dean finally woke up at 11:30, just before lunch. A perfect time to find what they were looking for. That turned out to be a challenge in itself, finding something you are looking for is very difficult.

The boys got their plates and walked the length of the ship trying to find the girl. No luck, she had probably already eaten and was doing something elsewhere. Sam and Dean took their seats and ate their meals.

"I checked the range channel on the TV and sometime in the night the ship made a U-turn around Nassau." Dean whispered.

"That means we have 2 days before the ship docks." HE muttered to Sam.

Sam remained silent and ate his meal; Dean reached for the Salt to add it to his stir-fry. Sam snatched it and pulled it closer to his plate.

"Hey" Dean said in atonement.

"It's plenty salty"

"Since when did I care?" Dean scowled grabbing the salt. Sam raised his eyebrows and let it slide. They finished their meals and once again went looking for the mystery girl. They searched for an hour and gave up.

"Well its 12:37 and I'm bored." Dean muttered flopping down in a lawn chair. "I'm gonna go change and get a tan." He said getting up.

They went to the glass elevators and pressed the down button. The doors slid open and the boys got in. the elevator started its decent.

"Sam, stop the elevator" He said as he pushed the open door button. He raced out of the door and to the stairs. "She's one floor up."

Sam sprinted after Dean and up the stairs. They stopped running when they were a safe distance from her.

"Let's follow her" Dean whispered pointing to a shop not to drawl attention.

They followed her for half of the day, and 20 minutes before dinner they lost her.

"Let's go to dinner we'll probably find her there."

**Hey sorry for the random stop I started late and didn't get as far as usual. Sorry **

**Shell**


End file.
